1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a light-emitting device, and more particularly, to a high-efficiency light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting devices such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have been applied widely in optical display devices, traffic signals, data storing devices, communication devices, illumination devices, and medical apparatuses. In the conventional LED, a metal layer, such as a Ti/Au or Cr/Au layer, is used as a pad. However, the pad absorbs light and results in low light-emitting efficiency of the LED. As a result, an LED includes a reflective metal layer formed between the pad and a light-emitting stacked layer for improving the light-emitting efficiency. However, the aforementioned structure brings about the reliability and peeling issues between the reflective metal layer and a light-emitting stacked layer because of the poor adhesion between the reflective metal layer with high reflectivity and a semiconductor layer of the light-emitting stacked layer.